


Ships in the Night

by Readymcreaderson



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Mid Night Snack time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/pseuds/Readymcreaderson
Summary: Jeff wakes up and finds his bed-mate missing.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allyjayrunaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyjayrunaway/gifts).



> Big thank you to Spence for eating in the middle of the night. You're my inspiration!
> 
> Also, thank you to the Community Fanfic discord channel.

Jeff stirred awake by the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen and making noises. He patted the bed to his right and found it empty. Of course it would be, as the only other person who lived in the apartment was in the kitchen, probably making some abomination of a snack. 

Looking over at the nightstand the clock showed 3:30 AM. With a heavy grunt Jeff got out of the warm embrace of the bed and trudged out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen where the back of his missing bed-mate was humming along to some song she probably had got stuck on her mind. 

“Hungry? Again?” Jeff chuckled as the small brunette jumped in fright. 

“Jeff, you can’t sneak up a highly pregnant woman like that!” Annie chastised him as she turned around with her hands on her large stomach. It looked at little comical as she was almost as wide as she was tall. Jeff loved it. Annie, not so much. 

“I’m sorry,” he immediately apologized as he snaked his arms around her middle. “I was just missing you.” With that he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head while she turned around in his arms to face the kitchen bench again to continue making what ever she was making. 

“What in the good Lord’s name are you making Annie?” Jeff asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

What was placed on the counter in front of them were a miss match of food items like bread, butter, chocolate mint ice cream, pickles and cherries. Jeff could really not understand what she was doing with all that and honestly, he didn’t really want to know. He was still haunted by the salami and milk chocolate thing she ate a few weeks ago. 

“I’m making an ice cream sandwich,” Annie answered as if it was the most logical thing ever. She placed two pieces of bread on a platter before she started to assemble one of the most horrifying things Jeff had ever seen, both in calorie count and taste. 

“I have to say Annie, I can’t wait for you to be done being pregnant so you’ll eat normal human food again,” Jeff mumbled into her hair. “Do you need help cleaning up?” 

“Yes please.” Annie moved away from the counter when she was done with her ice cream sandwich from hell and let Jeff put away everything that had been used. 

After he was done he leaned against the counter and watched as Annie devoured the food, almost inhaling the thing. She looked happy and relaxed, almost glowing even as close as they were to the due date. Being pregnant agreed with her. “You look stunning,” Jeff said with a soft smile. 

Annie’s cheeks redden immediately at his words and she looked shyly away. “I am a ship,” she said, still her lips split into a big grin. She placed the platter on top of the counter as she had finished. 

“You’re the most beautiful ship there ever was,” Jeff replied and pushed himself from the counter and stepped in-front of her. “Doesn’t matter what you do or look like, you’re still the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.” He cupped her warm cheeks and leaned down, placed a soft kiss on her lips before he pulled back with a grimace. “But your breath has been better.” 

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away. “I’ll go brush my teeth, meet me in bed?” 

“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
